Brazalete de la amistad
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Para realzar y confirmar una amistad duradera se debe necesitar un simbolo que lo compruebe pero llegará un momento en que eso fue una muy mala idea, más cuando una rubia pecosa se vuelve una especie de demente obsesionada solo por un maldito brazalete en el tobillo Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Candy y Annie iban en sus acostumbrados días de shopping en el centro comercial cuando fueron a un local de joyería artesanal en donde se fijaron en un juego de dos manillas hechas de buenas telas, la primera era una manilla verde con detalles rojos y la otra era era una azul con detalles verdes, en ambas resaltaban el kanji 友.

Las dos amigas quedaron boquiabiertas como impresionadas sobre todo Candy que estaba con sus ojos verdes brillosos de la emoción

-¡Mira Candy!- Señaló Annie también embargada por la emoción al ver el artilugio- Ese brazalete de la amistad tiene el mismo color de tus ojos

-Y el otro tiene el mismo color que los tuyos, Annie

En eso Annie decidió alistar su billetera debido a que el juego solo valía tres dólares, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un local de joyería de primera clase.

-Son geniales, están uno al lado del otro, ¡Debemos comprarlos!- La pelinegra decidió llamar al cajero mientras la rubia miraba algo embobada como estando de estatua al ver el juego como el bajo precio en que se vendían, en menos de nada apareció un cajero de cabello rubio y con peinado al estilo de los 50´s y con una sonrisa amable

-Oh vaya, es realmente una suerte que ustedes dos los encontraran. Si quieren, añadiré algunas cartas gratis con ellos- En eso el cajero llevó a los dos artilugios a su taller y en menos de unos cinco minutos colocó las Siglas Bff al respaldo. Las dos chicas salieron emocionadas sobretodo Annie que estaba ansiosa por probarse esa manilla

-Brazaletes de la amistad coincidentes, ¿En qué brazo debería ponérmelo?

Candy quedó con cara de WTF al ver que el panorama era que tenían dos manillas de amistada, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que esto era muy mal, bastante mal o jodidamente mal

-Espera Annie- Miró seriamente a su amiga- Esto es gay…

-¿Qué?

La pobre pecosa se echó a gritar desesperadamente mientras se ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza y pegando un grito al cielo, como si hubiera cometido algún pecado o algún crimen

-¡AHHH! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¡Los brazaletes de la amistad coincidentes es jodidamente gay!

-Brazaletes de la amistad- Le aclaró Annie aunque Candy le cortó en menos de nada

-¡¿Ese es el tipo de cosas que las parejas hacen juntas?! ¡Me quiero morir!- Gritó una vez más

-¿Qué hay de malo con los brazaletes de amistad? No es que estemos comprometidas o algo así- Alzó un poco la ceja aparte de unas gota de sudor en su frente notando la actitud dramática de la rubia pecosa.

La pobre Annie sentía que su amiga tenía la razón, de que valdría llevar un bobo adorno si eso hacía que los demás sea en la escuela como en la ciudad las veían de un modo algo comprometedor hasta un escándalo se armaría. Suspiró pesada como si sintiera que sus sueños le fuesen arrebatados o peor sus ilusiones de usar ese preciado artefacto se fueran al demonio

-Bueno, supongo que si te molesta tanto, puede que tengas razón- Le extendió de muy mala gana los dos brazaletes a las manos de su amiga la cual se notaba extrañada ante ese acto

-Tenía ganas de comprarlos, pero si piensas en ello, dos chicas llevando brazaletes coincidentes es bastante gay- Sentía como su cabeza ardía mientras sus ojos se humedecían, estaba muy enfadada- No tiene mucho sentido quedarme con esto, así que puedes tenerlos

Se volteó de espaldas para luego despedirse de su amiga como debía ser y sin voltearse atrás

-De todos modos, tengo que volver a casa, nos vemos después Candy

-¡Annie, espera un…!- La pobre pecosa trataba al menos de aclarar a su amiga pero bajaba la cabeza, y todo por andar escuchando los sermones de tu típico pastor embaucador local que te mete sus dementes ideologías camufladas con la palabra de Dios, no era homofóbica pero por desgracia en el hogar de Pony se enseñaba el cristianismo.

Decidió suspirar e irse a su casa ya que posiblemente sus padres la esperaban, en verdad fue una idiota con su amiga que casi tiraba a hermana

(…)

Annie estaba sacando sus útiles para irse a clases hasta que una conocida voz la detuvo

-Hey, Annie

-¿Candy?- Se volteó para ver a su amiga que estaba con una cara larga y mirada caída al suelo pero ladeando su mirada, estaba avergonzada de su dura actitud hacia su amiga

-Perdona por lo de ayer, eso estuvo mal- Se guardó las manos en su chaqueta mientras sentía que su conciencia estaba pesando como nunca- Siempre te causo problemas por algo pequeño y no fue nada genial…

Annie miraba a su amiga aunque se notaba algo pensativa

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en eso y...- Se dibujó una sonrisa liguera- ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos los brazaletes en los tobillos?

-¿En nuestros tobillos?

-Sí- Ponía un pie parando de punta señalando su idea y explicarlo- Quiero decir, tú dijiste que las personas podrían pensar que nosotras tenemos una relación si los llevamos en el brazo, ¿Cierto?

Uh… Si- Se rascaba el mentón

-Así que podemos usarlos en los tobillos y nadie los verá- En menos de nada se hace el cliché japonés de mostrar de forma graciosa unas piernas con un brazalete en el pie derecho a lo cual se le rodeaba el brillito, una palabra escrita en negra "Discreto" y el sonido del ta da a lo que Candy asiente y apoya el plan

-¡Tienes mucha razón!- Le sonrió de manera infantil a su amiga la cual se ruborizó un poco- Hey, entonces, ¿Vamos a ponernos ahora los brazaletes de la amistad?- A pesar de su pequeña incomodidad Annie asintió a lo cual ambas debían que buscar un lugar para poder confirmar su amistad.

Estaban en uno de los pasillos menos frecuentados de la escuela pero debían estar alerta por si habría alguien por allí, Candy miraba por todos lados con tal de ver si alguien los seguía, lo mismo Annie que hacía la misma labor mientras veía desde su casillero, se escabulló en menos nada hacia donde estaba su amiga

-¿Hay alguien alrededor?

-Nop

Ambas fueron a ese oscuro pasillo a lo cual se sentían muy salvadas como muy afortunadas

-Pongámonos estos brazaletes- Apretó el puño mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría- Este será nuestro secreto, Annie

-Sí, muy bien- Asintió la pelinegra con los ánimos en alto

Candy se inclinó un poco para ver que su amiga estaba mostrando su tobillo derecho

-Dame tu pie, te lo pondré por ti

-Candy es que estoy usando mis…- Se sonrojó un poco mientras ladeaba la mirada, el atuendo que usaba la pelinegra era de chaqueta blanca con gorra, falda negra tipo colegio japonés (O sea corta), pantimedias negras y tenis blancos.

La pecosa notaba eso y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un lugar algo incomunicado decidió dejar a Annie contra la pared mientras estaba frente a frente con ella

-Annie- Enrolló sus manos sobre la cintura de la ojiazul- Agárrate de mis hombros

-¿Qué?- Se sonrojó ligueramente mientras la pecosa la chitó

-Sólo hazlo y no digas nada- La pelinegra asintió y decidió aferrarse de los hombros de su amiga la cual quitaba sutilmente los tenis blancos, y subía un poco la falda para dar con el borde de la fina prenda mientras la ojiazul ponía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pecosa con tal de no mirar aunque la vergüenza la mataba, se maldecía de llevar falda hoy y a Candy por usar una sudadera deportiva roja.

En menos de nada Candy se inclinó de nueva cuenta para colocar el brazalete azul en el tobillo izquierdo, menos mal que nunca llegó a mirarla debajo para luego volver a su mismo labor y claro era como un príncipe a su Cenicienta poniendo su zapato de cristal sobre su hermoso pie cosa que dejó anonadada a la tímida, pareciera que Candy tenía la actitud de un monje pero con la gracia de un príncipe.

Luego siguió Annie que se las tuvo fácil poniendo el brazalete verde en el talón de su amiga y en menos de nada ambas se miraron con total regocijo y felicidad

-Esta es la prueba de nuestra amistad- Dijo Annie con su desbordante alegría mientras Candy tenía una mirada decidida con sus verdes brillantes y sobretodo con una sonrisa de haber librado una buena pelea

-Y lo hicimos muy bien, después de tanto que luchamos por ello

(…)

Al día siguiente…

Annie caminaba hacia la entrada de la institución cuando de pronto miró a la distancia que Candy le estaba llamando con señas desde la pared de la parte trasera del edificio a lo cual la pelinegra decidió ir en esa dirección logrando aprovechar la multitud que venía al plantel.

Finalmente estando en la pared en menos de nada la rubia pecosa enfundó una mirada algo furiosa y de manera graciosa con los brazos cruzados dejando extrañada como confundida a la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-¿Qué has hecho con "Eso"?

-¿"Eso"?

-¡La prueba de nuestra amistad!- Gritó al estilo anime mientras una vena se dibujaba en su sien derecha, su amiga estaba con una gota blanca en su cabeza sin entender esa reacción

-Ah… ¿Te refieres al brazalete de la amistad?

-¡Pues eso! ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?- Volvió a decir de la misma manera mientras Annie se sentía más incómoda y más cuando ahora la pecosa ojiverde tenía el rostro ensombrecido como si tratara de indagar algo

-Me pregunto si lo estarás usando como debería de ser- Ahora su tono era de voz baja pero profunda logrando que su amiga se extrañara más, llevándose un pequeño susto

-¿Huh? Esto…

-¿LO ESTÁS USANDO O NO?- Volvió a gritar solo que de manera exagerada, tipo cabeza gigante en los anime mientras la pobre Annie estaba con cara de póker y diminuta

-¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy usando!

-Oh, todo está bien entonces- En menos de nada volvió a la normalidad, sonriendo como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado ni siquiera hace unos instantes- Perdón Annie, nos vemos luego

-Uh… Ah… Está bien- Ambas se quedaron en verse en las clases, Annie estaba sola como extrañada y eso que como dijo traía amarrada el brazalete azul en su tobillo, no entendía como su mejor amiga actuaba de esa manera y aparte reaccionaba de manera exagerada…

Y eso era apenas a un día de haberse comprado el juego…

(…)

AMISTAD FORZADA TOMA 1

En las clases mientras el profesor dictaba sus clases como los alumnos apuntaban lo que explicaba, Annie mientras hacía sus apuntes recibió un pequeño tirón de papel que chocó contra su cabeza y dando en su pupitre, era una carta de Candy que estaba en el asiento de al lado. En menos de nada leyó el papelito que decía lo siguiente

"Nosotras somos las mejores amigas, ¿Cierto?"

La pelinegra miró a su querida la cual guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza, Annie le sonrió ligeramente como de manera muy tierna.

(…)

AMISTAD FORZADA TOMA 2

Annie estaba sentada en el inodoro haciendo sus necesidades, se sentía muy tranquila sintiendo que de esa manera alguien no podría perturbarla hasta que…

-¡Hola Annie!- Era Candy que estaba enfrente suyo con su habitual sonrisa lo que hacía que el ambiente tirara más a una película de horror que a un momento entre amigas

-¿Candy?

-Aún no te has quitado el brazalete, ¿Cierto?

La pobre tímida se paró para encarar a su amiga mientras se subía sus pantalones

-¡¿Te das cuenta que estoy haciendo pis en estos momentos?!- Ignoraba que en menos de nada sus pantalones se mojaron mientras la pecosa estaba mirando como boba ese extraño momento hasta que se burló

-Hehehe, cielos Annie, ¿Aun mojándote los calzones a tu edad?- Sonrió de manera burlona- Qué vergon…- Un puño impactó sobre su cara hasta mandarla a la pared

(…)

AMISTAD FORZADA TOMA 3

En la clase de baloncesto Annie estaba en frente de dos adversarios tenía que buscar un espacio para dar un pase o seguir de largo pero la luz se hizo cuando una voz enérgica se escuchó a su lado

-¡Annie! ¡Pásamela!- Y fue ahí donde el infierno hizo presencia en la tierra, un averno de cabellos dorados frondosos, unos ojos verdes que contenían las nueve prisiones y unas pecas que más bien eran el trayecto que almas condenadas desde el río Aqueronte

-¡Hey! ¡Annie! ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela!- La mencionada prefirió regalar el pase a su adversario mientras Candy no se borraba nunca esa sonrisa y esa alegría… Ahora no era nada más ni menos que una maldita psicópata desquiciada y todo por un maldito brazalete.

-Aun así la sigues usando, ¿Verdad? Lo usas, ¿Cierto?- Una y otra vez repetía lo mismo y eso para la pobre pelinegra era un infierno como un tormento que soportaba cada momento en una promoción de 2x3.

AMISTADA FORZADA TOMA FINAL

Una vez más Annie estaba sentada en su pupitre pero no contaba que unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa maniaca la estaban asechando y una voz de demonio digna de una película normalona de terror

-Aún continúas usando el brazalete, ¿Verdad?... ANNIE

La pobre pelinegra comenzaba a correr como una prisionera en busca de una fuga perfecta pero cada vez que daba una parada siempre se encontraba con ese ser espantoso de ojos verdes, en el casillero, dentro del pupitre, en los baños, en las duchas, en el patio, en el laboratorio de ciencias o hasta en el salón de música donde estaba dentro del piano.

En pocas palabras Annie estaba teniendo su propia pasión de Cristo…

(…)

Annie había llegado hecha un desastre mientras su madre, la señora Britter estaba extrañada ante la situación de su hija sobre todo cuando notaba que la pobre tenía el peinado estilo Sasuke y unos ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre que uno pensaría que el último Uchiha se equivocó de anime.

-Annie, ¿Qué te pasó?

La pobre muchacha apretó los dientes mientras un aura negro explotaba en plena sala causando daños y destruyendo jarrones como cuadros

-¡AAAHHH! ¡NO ME JODAS MÁS!- En menos de nada la jaló del cuello y exclamó en plena cara- ¡MALDITA MISERABLE! ¡MALDITO INSECTO! ¡NO SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR! ¡PERO HOY TE LO DIRÉ TODO! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR DE ESTA MALDITA FAMILIA!

En menos de nada Sasuke, digo, Annie destruyó toda la sala e incluso sus padres trataron de calmarla pero fueron mandados a la lona, lo mismo hicieron Archie y Stear que hicieron su cameo pero fueron derribados, los hermanos Leagan también lo pagaron caro hasta el set de grabación.

(…)

Annie estaba acostada bocabajo sobre su cama ya que estaba agotada, todo ese embrollo de Candy como del brazalete la tenía sacada de los cabales y eso que la llevó a un extremo donde golpeó y mandó al diablo a toda su familia y amigos con cuantiosos daños desde físicos hasta económicos.

La pobre gruñó de enojo y se dijo abrazando a una almohada

-Hah… Estoy exhausta y Candy está actuando muy raro también… Esto apesta- Decidió alistar su despertador para poner la alarma a eso de las cinco de la mañana ya que tendrían clases, bostezó un poco confiando en que todo iba a salir muy bien

-Con suerte, ella habrá olvidado todo eso por la mañana…

En menos de nada la pelinegra apagó la luz y se echó entre sabanas abrigándose con tal de alcanzar los brazos de Morfeo y permanecer en el mundo de los sueños mientras desde la ventana estaba entrando una sombra de unos ojos verdes, la cual decidió acostarse al lado de la tímida aunque aprovechó para ver su pie derecho en el cual estaba su brazalete verde pero no conforme con eso le abrió las piernas a la joven durmiente poniendo su rodilla en la entrepierna junto a una pequeña risa sádica

-Hey, Annie- Sus susurros eran como hilos de voz, como de mujer- Aún no te has quitado la prueba de nuestra amistad, ¿Cierto?

La pobre ojiazul se despertó al ver a semejante espectro, pegó un grito que resonó por todo el cuarto aunque por suerte sus padres estaban durmiendo. Prendió su lámpara para dar con ese ser de ojos verdes

-¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pobre Candy estaba con una cara de tipa obsesionada, sus verdes estaban dilatados mientras unas ojeras remarcaban su locura, su respiración estaba agitada como si hubiese estado en un manicomio

-Yo solo estaba preocupada…- Comenzó a apretar el tobillo derecho- De que la cosa que nos une podría haber desaparecido- Miraba fijamente ese brazalete con esa cara de querer decir "Mi precioso" junto con esa jocosa como pegajosa de insecto

-Gracias a Dios… Aún continúa aquí… La prueba de nuestra amistad… Mi precioso- Annie le dio un puntapié en la cara pero no lo suficiente para tumbarla de la cama ante lo cual la asustada pelinegra comenzó a enfadarse ante su amiga, en cualquier momento iba a desatar su ira

-Entonces… Entonces solo viniste a ver si la tenía puesta… ¿No confías en mí en lo absoluto?- En menos de nada comenzó a levantarse de manera apresurada hacia la mesa de noche con tal de sacar de su cajón unas tijeras mientras Candy estaba aterrada, estaba temiendo lo peor

-¡Annie, ¿Qué te pasa?!

-¿Qué me pasa?- De pronto sus lágrimas le traicionaron- ¿Acaso es nuestra amistad es nada más un par de brazaletes?- De pronto iba a sollozar pero supo contener su dolor- Has empezado a actuar como una idiota desde que me puse esa cosa

Acercó las tijeras con tal de dar pie a su amenaza

-¡Voy a cortarla ahora mismo! ¡Sólo siéntate allí y mira como lo hago!

-¡Detente Annie!

-¡No te muevas!- La pelinegra no soportando más decide cortar en menos de nada el brazalete haciendo que la pobre rubia pecosa se echara una de sus caras cuando hacía uno de sus dramas aunque en ese caso se puso las manos sobre su cara

-Maldita desgraciada, ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Candy- La miró con lastima pero aun así debía ser bastante realista con ella- Lo hice porque nosotras somos las mejores amigas

Por desgracia sus palabras fueron muy ignoradas ya que la pecosa una vez estaba en modo drama llevando a un alto nivel que ni siquiera para el más modesto sabedor de telenovelas y doramas no lo soportaría

-¡Wuaaa! ¡Ahora ya no seremos mejores amigas nunca más!- Comenzó a rodarse desde la cama hasta el suelo mientras la pelinegra estaba con una gota blanca en su sien- ¡Hemos perdido nuestro status como mejores amigas!

En menos de nada la pecosa terminó su drama y de pronto tomó los hombros de su amiga mientras le decía con esa voz muy angustiada y por alguna extraña razón para Annie había escuchado lo siguiente en una vieja

-Annie, besáme

-¿Qué?

-Besáme, besáme mucho

La pobre iba a alejarse pero la rubia en menos de nada la mandó sobre la pared para luego abrazarla en contra de su voluntad, Annie no opuso resistencia de hecho no entendía cómo llegó a ocurrírsele semejante cosa pero esos ojos verdes como esa mirada llena de lastima la estaba afectando por dentro

-Annie, si en verdad te gusto y me consideras tu mejor amiga, deberías ser capaz de darme un beso, ¿No?

-¿Qué? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- Una mirada de tristeza como unos ojos a punto de estar llorosos indicaban algo, era mejor no ver a su amiga entrando a lo dramático y no a lo melodrama, suspiró tratando de buscar alguna explicación pero prefirió sentarse en la cama cerca de su amiga y en menos de nada unieron sus labios, bastante duradero a pesar de ser un simple pico.

Se separaron y la peliazul dedicaba una mirada la más bonita a su amiga

-¿Te sientes mejor?

La rubia pecosa ladeó la mirada como si algo faltara

-No fue con suficiente amor…

Esa corta respuesta hizo que la tímida gruñiera un poco, con venas en su sien incluidas

-Sabes Candy, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- Sentía algo caliente en su pecho, como si su corazón quisiese salir de él, como si quería más. Algo le decía que quería arderse más- ¿Qué clase de "Amor" es que tú quieres? ¿ Qué es lo quieres que hagas?

Apretó sus dientes que más que estar enojada, estaba necesitada de más

-¡Si te vas a poner así de exigente, sólo dímelo ahora!- Bajó la mirada mientras un rubor le traicionaba en la mejilla- ¡Esto es completamente injusto!

Candy miraba a su amiga, de hecho no sabía con que comenzar y en como terminar o hasta que hacer con Annie. De hecho estaba más confundida al ser así con su amiga y enamorarse en menos de nada pero se acercó sin dudar para librarse de aquellas cosas que la atormentaban más allá que un brazalete.

En menos de nada se acercó para unir sus labios, de manera lente, caliente y agitada que cortaba el aire que las rodeaba de hecho estaban haciendo el amor con la boca y sus caras chocando entre sí, el principio de todo. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso de esa manera quería hacer que Annie pensara en ella más que cualquier otra cosa?

Candy abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de su amiga mientras se echaban sobre la cama, Annie sus piernas como tratara de intentar unirse a Candy de manera diferente mientras la pecosa la devoraba con ansias y sin piedad, cruzó los límites con probar el sabor de la boca mientras se sentía caliente, quería que su amiga la hiciera su mujer a toda costa.

Ambas se separaron mientras se miraban fijamente, los zafiros expresaban felicidad y los esmeraldas expresaban tristeza como pesar

-Candy- Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su pecosa- Es bueno al volver a verte a la normalidad

La pecosa en menos de nada besó una vez más los labios de su tímida

-Annie… Pensaré más en tus sentimientos de ahora en adelante- Abrazó a su amiga la cual rodeaba el cuello de su amiga aceptando ese gesto- Estoy tan avergonzada, solo estaba pensando en mí misma

La pecosa decidió pararse de la cama viendo que eran altas horas de la noche, eran las 10 y media

-Perdón por haber estado actuando tan raro todos estos días- Le guiño un ojo y sacó su lengua- No debí hacer el drama no jutsu a mitad de la noche, regresaré a casa.

Annie comprendiendo la situación le sonrió ligeramente

-Sí, buenas noches Candy- La mencionada volvió a usar la ventana ya que no causaría problemas si iría a la sala de los Britter, no quería tener problemas con la señora Britter así que decidió irse cautelosa hasta desaparecer.

Annie cerró la ventana y se acostó… Una chaqueta blanca y un short corto, una comezón que se cernía abajo y no era de ir al baño, una mano en su pecho derecho y otra sobre su entrepierna…

-Maldita seas Candy- Dijo con voz quebrada- Ahora por tu culpa estoy ardiendo por ti…


End file.
